Business Trip
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Sesuatu terjadi di antara Jaejoong dan bosnya pada perjalanan bisnis mereka di Pulau Jeju.


Disclaimer:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama para pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

Warning: memuat adegan 18+

 **Business Trip**

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Lengannya dengan posesif memeluk pinggang seorang wanita bertubuh langsing. Tubuh wanita itu ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya, seolah-olah wanita itu adalah seekor burung yang akan terbang jauh jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

Jung Yunho adalah nama pria tersebut. Matanya yang tajam membuatnya terlihat semakin berkharisma dan berwibawa. Selain itu, wajahnya yang tampan membuat para wanita jatuh hati dan terpesona kepadanya.

Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, pintu dari kamar yang telah dipesannya. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan membawa wanita yang bersamanya masuk. Ia kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Malam ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun.

Kim Jaejoong adalah nama wanita yang dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar hotel oleh Yunho. Wanita cantik berambut panjang itu adalah sekretaris Yunho.

Masih berdiri di depan pintu, Yunho dengan tidak sabarnya mencium sekretarisnya itu. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding dan memerangkap wanita itu. Ia melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah.

"Hmmmppp…" Jaejoong mendesah. Ciuman bosnya itu benar-benar memabukkan. Tidak pernah ada pria lain yang pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan pria mana pun untuk menciumnya. Namun, pesona sang atasan membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia pun akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Yunho mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bisa membayangkan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong dengan hanya menyentuhnya saja dari luar pakaian.

Sentuhan Yunho mulai membuat tubuh Jaejoong terangsang. Wanita itu terus mendesah dan tubuhnya mulai melemas.

Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Ia mulai membuka kancing blazer yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, yang pikirannya sedang melayang-layang, kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. "Tunggu!" Ia menahan tangan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. Ia merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong menghentikan dirinya.

"Aku merasa belum siap," jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih. Raut wajahnya menegang. "Haruskah kita melakukannya?"

"Apakah kau ingin mundur setelah kita melangkah sejauh ini?" Yunho menyeringai. Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri. Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa Jaejoong tidak mungkin sanggup untuk menolak dirinya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa bimbang. Haruskah mereka melakukannya malam ini? Ia merasa belum siap untuk melakukannya, tetapi pria di hadapannya ini terlalu menggoda dan sayang sekali untuk disia-siakan. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung karena bisa membuat Yunho menginginkan dirinya. Banyak wanita yang merasa iri dan ingin berada pada posisinya. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"Jadi?" Yunho terus mengintimidasi Jaejoong dengan tatapan matanya. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia harus menaklukkan mangsanya malam ini dan tidak boleh melepaskannya. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Aku bisa menebak sabun dan parfum apa yang kau pakai."

Jaejoong bergidik. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Yunho berbisik di lehernya. "I… izinkan aku untuk bersiap-siap!"

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kau bisa menggunakan waktu sebebas mungkin untuk bersiap-siap." Ia melonggarkan dasinya. Bibirnya masih menyeringai dan tatapan matanya tak meninggalkan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin menghindari tatapan mata bosnya itu. "Aku perlu menggunakan kamar mandi."

"Silakan!" Yunho memberi jalan kepada Jaejoong untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia segera mengunci pintunya setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Hal pertama yang Jaejoong lakukan di dalam kamar mandi adalah bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Saat bersama Yunho ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Deru nafas Jaejoong sudah mulai beraturan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu. "Apakah yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong merasa sangat bimbang. Bosnya itu bermaksud untuk merenggut kesuciannya malam ini. Apakah ia harus merelakannya?

Jaejoong tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat mencintai bosnya itu. Ia sudah tertarik kepada bosnya itu sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Tiga tahun lalu ia diterima di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekarang ini sebagai sekretaris Yunho. Tiga tahun lamanya ia memendam perasaannya kepada bosnya itu. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa bosnya itu juga menginginkan dirinya.

Jaejoong menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa Yunho menginginkan dirinya. "Apakah ini adalah mimpi?" Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya yang kini sudah membengkak. Yunho mengisap bibirnya terlalu kuat. "Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ia telah menciumku."

Jaejoong masih tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sambil berpikir, ia mulai membuka kancing blazernya. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Pria itu telah berhasil menyentuh perutnya, pinggangnya, pahanya, pantatnya, bahkan dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa memanas saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong melepaskan blazernya. Blazer berwarna abu-abu itu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia kemudian menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya langsing ideal, payudaranya juga padat dan bulat sempurna. Ia merasa yakin bahwa bosnya itu pasti akan menyukainya.

Jaejoong membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Ia bisa menyaksikan payudara indahnya muncul perlahan-lahan dari balik kemejanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ukurannya memenuhi standar yang diinginkan oleh pria yang menjadi bosnya itu?

.

.

.

Yunho berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ia harus menenangkan si kecil di bawah sana sampai Jaejoong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sudah menanggalkan semua pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan jubah tidur. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia menikmati pemandangan malam hari di Pulau Jeju melalui jendela di kamar hotelnya. "Akhirnya, penantianku selama ini berakhir juga. Malam ini aku akan memilikimu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tidak bisa lari ke mana pun. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merendam tubuhnya di dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat yang sudah dibubuhi wewangian. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan sabun yang disediakan oleh hotel. Ia terlalu terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak sempat membawa apa pun.

Jaejoong membilas tubuhnya sampai bersih. Ia kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. "Bagaimana aku akan keluar dari sini? Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti." Ia melirik pakaian dalamnya yang teronggok di lantai kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah.

.

.

.

Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin kencang saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih menggairahkan dengan rambutnya yang basah dan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh jubah mandi.

Yunho berjalan mendekati sekretarisnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Ia memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkam Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar saat Yunho berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat? Apakah ia tidak akan menyesal setelah ia kehilangan keperawanannya nanti?

Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan hasratnya lagi. Ia segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang di atas pangkuan Yunho. Ia merasa sangat takut. Bosnya itu sudah beristri. "Tuan, lepaskan!"

"Mengapa, hmm? Mengapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Yunho mencium punggung Jaejoong yang masih tertutup.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia merasakan tangan Yunho meraba-raba pahanya.

"Kulitmu sangat mulus. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa menyentuhnya," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap Yunho berhenti dan melepaskan dirinya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menyerahkan dirinya kepada Yunho. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak tegas menolak permintaan bosnya itu. Sekarang ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Yunho tidak akan melepaskannya. Jika ia menolak bosnya itu, ia khawatir bosnya itu akan memecatnya.

Yunho sedikit menurunkan jubah mandi yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia pun menciumi bahu Jaejoong.

Nafas Jaejoong kembali terasa sesak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Yunho dapat merasakan ketegangan Jaejoong. "Santai saja! Aku akan memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih merasakan tangan nakal Yunho meraba-raba pahanya.

Yunho mencium punggung telanjang Jaejoong. Ia memainkan lidahnya di atas kulit Jaejoong yang licin.

Jaejoong merasa geli. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya. Ia tidak tahan oleh sentuhan Yunho. "Hen…tikan!"

Yunho mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam jubah mandi yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong dan menarik handuk yang Jaejoong kenakan di balik jubah mandi tersebut.

"Aah!" Jaejoong tersentak saat handuk yang melilit tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlepas.

Yunho melemparkan handuk tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian mulai meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin menangis. Ia telah membiarkan seorang pria meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Bentuk payudaramu sangat sempurna." Yunho memuji sekretarisnya.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah.

Yunho merasakan selangkangannya sakit. Batangnya sudah sangat tegang. Ia pun mulai menggesek-gesekkan batangnya pada paha Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa terkejut saat merasakan sebuah benda keras menggesek pahanya. Ia mulai merasa panik dan ketakutan. Ia mengetahui benda apa yang menggesek-gesek pahanya tersebut. "Tuan, apakah kita akan melakukannya dalam posisi seperti ini?" Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Apakah kau menginginkan posisi tertentu untuk melakukannya pada malam ini?" Yunho mempercepat remasannya pada payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia adalah wanita yang masih polos. Pengetahuannya mengenai hubungan seksual sangatlah minim.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu. Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman." Yunho membaringkan sekretarisnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong dan menatap wajah wanita berusia 25 tahun tersebut.

Jaejoong bisa merasa lebih santai pada posisi berbaring. Jubah mandi yang dikenakannya sudah tidak beraturan. Dadanya terekspos dengan sangat jelas.

Yunho merasa semakin terangsang saat melihat dada Jaejoong yang bergerak naik turun seiring deru nafasnya. Ia menyingkirkan jubah mandi yang masih menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh Jaejoong lainnya.

Jaejoong terhipnotis oleh tatapan Yunho. Jika pria ini yang mengambil keperawanannya, mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal. Ia sangat menyukai, mencintai, dan menginginkan bosnya itu. Kegadisannya itu tidaklah berarti lagi, asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan pria itu.

Jaejoong sudah merasa mantap dengan keputusannya. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya kepada bosnya itu, pria yang sangat ia cintai. Cepat atau lambat pria itu pasti akan menggagahinya juga. Sepertinya malam inilah yang paling tepat untuk ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk yang pertama kali kepada pria tersebut.

Yunho kembali meraba-raba paha Jaejoong. Tatapannya masih lekat pada wajah Jaejoong. Tatapan mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa malu atau bersikap jual mahal lagi kepada Yunho. Bukankah sebaiknya ia menikmati malam yang penuh gairah ini? Ia menarik tengkuk Yunho dan berinisiatif untuk mencium pria itu.

Yunho terkejut oleh aksi yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Sekretarisnya itu ternyata agresif juga. Jaejoong tidak lagi malu-malu dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia merasa lebih leluasa untuk berbuat lebih jauh kepada sekretarisnya itu. Wanita muda itu sudah memberikan lampu hijau kepadanya.

Jaejoong mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia ingin membuat bosnya semakin terangsang oleh desahan merdunya.

Tangan Yunho sudah mulai intens meraba-raba daerah pribadi Jaejoong. Ia merasakan daerah tersebut mulai basah.

Masih tersisa sedikit rasa takut di dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Yunho terburu-buru. Ia membawa tangan yang bermain-main di sekitar daerah kewanitaannya untuk meremas pantatnya. Ia masih belum siap jika Yunho memasukkan bendanya ke dalam sana.

"Walaupun hampir rata, pantatmu kenyal juga," komentar Yunho.

Jaejoong cemberut. "Apakah pantatku ini mengecewakanmu, Tuan?"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. "Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Gombal! Kau benar-benar pandai merayu."

"Semua yang kukatakan kepadamu adalah kenyataan. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong." Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk kembali menatap dirinya. "Kau adalah wanita terindah yang pernah kulihat."

"Kau mengatakan hal tersebut hanya agar aku luluh dan mau menyerahkan tubuhku ini kepadamu, bukan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

Yunho merasa frustasi. Mengapa sekretarisnya ini sangat sulit untuk dirayu?

"Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku," lirih Jaejoong.

"Akui saja bahwa kau juga menginginkan diriku, Jaejoong!" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. Pria itu melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa disangkalnya.

Yunho menyeringai. "Bukan hanya keinginanku yang akan terpenuhi, melainkan keinginanmu juga. Kita bisa saling memuaskan malam ini. Aku menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada pria lain yang bisa memuaskanmu seperti diriku."

Jaejoong setuju dengan yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, tidak akan ada pria lain yang bisa memuaskan dirinya selain Yunho. Ia hanya menginginkan bosnya itu, bukan yang lain. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan dirinya kepada pria lain.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku memilikimu?" Yunho tidak memerlukan izin untuk menyentuh Jaejoong. Wanita itu tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan. Ia sudah terbaring polos di atas tempat tidur bersama bosnya itu. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi. Ia menanggalkan jubah tidurnya. Kini mereka berdua dalam keadaan sama-sama polos, tubuh mereka tak tertutupi apa pun.

Jaejoong terlarut dalam ciuman Yunho. Ciuman-ciuman yang dilancarkan oleh Yunho membuat dirinya mabuk. Yunho membawanya terbang melayang ke atas awan.

Yunho kembali menyentuh daerah pribadi Jaejoong. Ia terus memberikan rangsangan kepada Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang. Cairan mengalir deras dari dalam lubangnya. "Yunho!" Ia tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

"Aku sangat suka kau memanggilku dengan namaku." Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tn. Jung'.

Jaejoong terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Sayang?" Yunho memposisikan dirinya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Semoga saja ia tidak menyesal setelah ini, yang hilang tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Yunho mendorong bendanya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terlalu kesakitan saat pertama kali. Yang pertama kali haruslah menjadi momen yang sangat berkesan.

Jaejoong merasakan perih pada selangkangannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. "Aaah!" Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ia mendekap tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai punggung Jaejoong, sambil ia terus mendorong masuk.

Sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Selaput daranya pasti sudah robek sekarang. Kini ia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Ia pun terisak.

Yunho terus membelai punggung Jaejoong. Ia ingin menenangkan sekretarisnya itu. "Janganlah menangis! Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi. Kita tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Aku sudah masuk sepenuhnya."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya. Ia ingin melepaskan semua beban di hatinya.

Yunho merasa sedikit tidak tega kepada Jaejoong. Apakah ia terlalu kasar? Apakah ia telah memaksa Jaejoong? Bukankah mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka?

Jaejoong sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ia berhenti menangis. "Maafkan aku, Tuan! Tidak seharusnya aku menangis. Aku pasti sudah merusak moodmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat memahaminya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagimu." Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

Senyuman Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong luluh. _Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal._ Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya.

Jaejoong mulai bisa mengikuti permainan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin banyak berpikir. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa menikmati malam ini. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa, malam bersatunya mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Permainan mereka berdua menjadi semakin liar seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan sisi nakalnya. Tangan tidak diam saja. Ia juga meraba-raba tubuh pasangannya. Ia sangat mengagumi bentuk tubuh bosnya itu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa menyentuh tubuh Jung Yunho yang sangat dikagumi oleh kaum wanita.

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam. Ia mulai merasa panik. _Bagaimana jika aku hamil?_ Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman.

Setelah mencapai orgasmenya, Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan hartamu yang paling berharga kepadaku."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia masih merasa syok. Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya mengandung benih bosnya itu. Apakah yang harus ia lakukan jika hal itu sampai terjadi? Seharusnya ia mengingatkan bosnya untuk mengenakan pengaman sebelum mereka berhubungan seksual. _Bukankah aku sangat mencintainya? Bukankah aku sangat menantikan malam ini? Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku mengandung anaknya, bukan? Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena bisa mengandung anak dari pria yang sangat kucintai._

Yunho menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau pasti merasa sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang."

.

.

.

Setelah bosnya terlelap, Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu. Ia kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Ia tidak ingin bosnya terbangun dan menemukannya sedang menangis.

Setelah puas menangis, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. Hatinya terasa jauh lebih ringan setelah menangis. _Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi._

Jaejoong memandang cincin berlian yang melingkar di jarinya. Cincin itu adalah pemberian bosnya tadi malam. Ia tersenyum sambil memainkan cincin di jarinya.

Malam ini benar-benar penuh kejutan bagi Jaejoong. Ia hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia memasuki _ballroom_ hotel. Keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya sudah berada di sana, juga keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Yunho. Bosnya itu melamar dirinya di hadapan mereka semua dan mereka langsung melakukan upacara pernikahan saat itu juga.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bosnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada dirinya. Selama ini bosnya itu tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan kepada dirinya. Pria itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya.

Jung Yunho yang Jaejoong kenal selama tiga tahun terakhir adalah sosok pria yang sangat ramah kepada siapa pun. Hatinya selalu merasa berbunga-bunga setiap kali bosnya itu tersenyum atau menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya. Namun, ia tidak berani mengharapkan bahwa bosnya itu juga menyukai dirinya. Bosnya itu memang selalu tersenyum dan perhatian kepada siapa pun, bukan hanya kepada dirinya.

Penampilan dan kepribadian yang Yunho miliki membuat dirinya dikagumi oleh kaum wanita. Banyak wanita yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Para wanita yang berani mendekatinya adalah wanita-wanita yang sangat cantik, di antara mereka bahkan beberapa berprofesi sebagai model.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya jauh berada di bawah para wanita itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa bersaing dengan para model cantik bertubuh tinggi, langsing, dan seksi. Suatu saat nanti bosnya itu pasti akan tertarik kepada salah satu di antara mereka. Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba untuk mengubur perasaannya kepada Yunho agar jika hal itu terjadi pada suatu saat nanti, ia tidak akan merasa terluka dan patah hati. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengubur perasaannya itu karena hampir setiap saat ia selalu bersama bosnya itu.

Jaejoong sempat berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai sekretaris Yunho. Ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk terus berada di sisi pria itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menghapuskan perasaan cintanya kepada Yunho jika pria tersebut tersenyum manis kepadanya setiap hari? Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang bisa ia katakan kepada bosnya itu. Gaji dan tunjangan yang diberikan oleh perusahaan sangat besar, lingkungan kerja yang sangat nyaman, dan atasan yang baik. Belum tentu ia mendapatkan kelebihan-kelebihan tersebut di perusahaan lain.

.

.

.

" _Selamat pagi, Tn. Jung! Saya adalah sekretaris anda yang baru." Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia merasa gugup sekaligus bersemangat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diterima di perusahaan sebesar ini karena ia baru saja lulus kuliah dan belum mempunyai pengalaman kerja._

" _Selamat pagi! Siapakah namamu?" Yunho tersenyum kepada sekretaris barunya._

 _Jaejoong memandang bos barunya dengan takjub. Pria tersebut sangatlah tampan, apalagi senyumannya sangat memesona. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa atasannya seramah ini. Ia mengira bahwa atasannya adalah pria yang sangat galak karena ia berhasil mendepak sekretaris-sekretarisnya yang terdahulu. Dalam setahun bosnya itu sudah tiga kali mengganti sekretarisnya._

 _Yunho memang memecat sekretaris-sekretarisnya yang terdahulu. Para sekretarisnya itu sangat tidak sopan dan berani menggodanya di kantor pada jam kerja. Ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Ia menginginkan sekretaris yang bisa bekerja secara profesional._

" _Nama saya adalah Kim Jaejoong, Tn. Jung," jawab Jaejoong._

 _Yunho melirik rok yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Rok tersebut terlalu pendek. Ia berpikir bahwa sekretaris barunya itu juga sama seperti sekretarisnya yang lama, berusaha untuk menggoda dirinya. "Kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan sangat baik dan profesional."_

" _Saya akan berusaha keras, Tuan." Jaejoong menunjukkan semangatnya di hadapan bos barunya. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa bosnya itu sedang memerhatikan pahanya. Ia merasa risih._

" _Kau tidak boleh mengenakan rok itu lagi ke kantor. Mulai besok kenakan rok yang lebih panjang!" ujar Yunho tegas. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi sekretaris yang berpakaian minim ke kantor. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang pria normal. Suatu saat bisa saja ia tergoda jika sekretarisnya terus mengenakan pakaian pendek._

 _Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena bosnya tiba-tiba berbicara keras kepadanya. "Ba…baik, Tuan. Saya akan mengenakan rok yang lebih panjang lain kali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan lebih dari sebulan sebagai sekretarisnya. Akan tetapi, sekarang Jaejoong sudah menjadi sekretarisnya selama enam bulan. Selama enam bulan bekerja Jaejoong tidak pernah sekali pun dengan sengaja menggodanya. Wanita itu selalu mengenakan rok dengan panjang di bawah lutut sesuai yang ia perintahkan. Pekerjaan Jaejoong juga sangat bagus dan memuaskan. Ia sangat terbantu oleh kehadiran Jaejoong yang merupakan tipe wanita pekerja keras._

 _Yunho mulai tertarik kepada sekretarisnya itu. Menurutnya Jaejoong tidak kalah cantik dari para model yang mencoba itu, Jaejoong juga memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik, yang membuat wanita itu memiliki nilai lebih di matanya._

 _Diam-diam Yunho mulai memerhatikan sekretarisnya itu. Jaejoong sangat berbeda dengan para wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jaejoong, apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Yunho merasa penasaran. Ia harus mengetahui tipe pria yang disukai oleh Jaejoong dan pria seperti apa yang menjadi saingannya._

 _Jaejoong tersenyum kaku kepada bosnya. "Saya tidak mempunyai kekasih, Tuan."_

 _Yunho mendecak. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kekasihmu dariku." Ia menaruh dua buah tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop di atas meja kerja Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong terkejut melihat dua buah tiket di atas meja kerjanya. Apakah itu artinya Yunho mengajaknya nonton film berdua? Apakah bosnya itu sedang mengajaknya untuk berkencan? Jangtungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Hatinya tiba-tiba ditumbuhi bunga-bunga._

" _Kemarin perusahaan kita sudah menyelesaikan rapat evaluasi akhir tahun yang melelahkan. Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk menyelesaikan laporan akhir tahun. Aku memberimu cuti selama tiga hari mulai besok. Ajaklah kekasihmu untuk pergi berkencan! Aku akan mengganti semua biaya yang kalian keluarkan nanti." Yunho menjelaskan kepada sekretarisnya._

 _Angan-angan Jaejoong yang sedang melambung tinggi seketika dijatuhkan begitu saja. Perkiraannya salah, ternyata bosnya itu tidak sedang mengajaknya untuk berkencan._

 _Mood Jaejoong benar-benar rusak. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk mengambil cuti. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan selama tiga hari ke depan? Ia tidak bisa mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke luar karena teman-temannya pasti sedang bekerja. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu bersama bosnya di kantor daripada menganggur di rumah._

 _Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengembalikan tiket bioskop yang diberikan oleh bosnya. "Saya tidak bisa menerima tiket ini. Saya tidak mempunyai kekasih. Saya tidak tahu harus menonton bersama siapa. Saya juga tidak tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan selama tiga hari ke depan. Sebaiknya saya tidak usah mengambil cuti saja."_

 _Yunho merasa heran dan terkejut. Pegawai lain akan merasa senang jika diberikan cuti, tetapi Jaejoong tidak demikian. Namun, ia merasa sangat lega karena Jaejoong tidak mempunyai kekasih. Itu artinya ia tidak mempunyai saingan. "Lalu tiket ini harus diapakan? Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya."_

 _Harapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba melambung lagi. Ia berharap kali ini bosnya itu akan mengajaknya menonton film berdua._

" _Ah, aku akan memberikannya kepada pegawai lain saja!" ujar Yunho._

 _Lagi-lagi angan-angan Jaejoong dijatuhkan. Sejak itu ia tidak berani untuk berharap apa pun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yunho selalu mengamati perkembangan hubungan sosial Jaejoong. Ia harus mengetahui dengan siapa saja Jaejoong berteman. Hal itu ia lakukan agar tidak ada pria lain yang menikung atau mendahuluinya. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir. Jaejoong adalah tipe wanita yang cuek dan tidak peka jika ada pria yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Posisinya masih aman. Pada suasana santai ia sering mengajak Jaejoong bersenda gurau dan bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong. Sekretarisnya itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya._

" _Mengapa kau tersenyum?" Yunho merasa heran melihat sekretarisnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah yang membuat Jaejoong sangat gembira seperti ini?_

" _Saya baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat dekat saya saat SMA. Setelah bertahun-tahun kami berpisah, kami dipertemukan kembali, ternyata tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh dari kantor kita." Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias saat bercerita kepada bosnya mengenai sahabat lamanya. "Tadi pagi kami menaiki bis yang sama."_

 _Deg! Yunho mulai merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong sedang membicarakan mantan pacarnya saat SMA. Ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Jaejoong membuat konsentrasinya buyar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam kerja berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Jaejoong biasanya baru pulang setelah Yunho meninggalkan kantor. Ia merasa tidak enak jika ia pulang lebih dahulu daripada bosnya. Namun, hari ini ia sudah membuat janji dengan sahabat lamanya untuk makan malam bersama sepulang kerja. Ia harus segera meninggalkan kantornya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu._

 _Yunho belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa jam kerja sudah berakhir dan para pegawai sudah banyak yang meninggalkan kantor._

 _Jaejoong terus melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit. Ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Jika tidak, ia akan terlambat untuk menemui sahabatnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Ia paling tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Akan tetapi, mengapa atasannya belum pulang juga?_

 _Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui bosnya untuk berpamitan. Jam kerja sudah berakhir. Bosnya pasti tidak akan marah jika ia pulang lebih dahulu daripada bosnya itu. Ia pun mengetuk ruangan Yunho. "Tn. Jung, saya meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kantor. Mengapa anda belum pulang? Apakah anda bermaksud untuk kerja lembur?"_

 _Yunho melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di ruangannya. "Oh, aku tidak menyadari bahwa jam kerja sudah berakhir. Kau tampak terburu-buru, ada apa? Apakah ada masalah di rumah?"_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Saya sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lama saya, sahabat yang saya ceritakan tadi. Kami berjanji untuk makan malam bersama."_

 _Yunho merasa tidak senang saat Jaejoong menyebutkan sahabat lamanya itu. Ia terbakar api cemburu._

" _Saat di SMA dulu kami sangat dekat. Ia bahkan sering bermain ke rumahku. Kedua orang tuaku juga sangat menyukainya." Jaejoong tersenyum saat menceritakan sahabat lamanya kepada Yunho._

 _Yunho merasa bahwa posisinya benar-benar sedang terancam. Ia saja belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Jaejoong, sedangkan saingannya itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Ini benar-benar gawat dan tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus segera bertindak._

" _Mungkin hari Minggu nanti aku akan mengundangnya ke rumah. Ayah dan ibu pasti merasa senang karena mereka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," lanjut Jaejoong._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Segera setelah Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapannya, Yunho meninggalkan kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya._

 _Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di rumah Jaejoong. Ia menekan bel rumah Jaejoong dengan perasaan sangat gugup. Apakah yang akan ia katakan kepada orang tua Jaejoong?_

" _Selamat sore! Maaf, anda sedang mencari siapa, Tuan?" Ny. Kim tidak mengenal pria tampan yang datang ke rumahnya._

" _Apakah ini rumah Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak mendatangi rumah yang salah._

" _Benar," jawab Ny. Kim. "Apakah anda teman Jaejoong? Ia belum pulang."_

" _Saya adalah Jung Yunho, atasan Jaejoong di kantor." Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya datang kemari bukan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, melainkan untuk berbicara kepada anda dan suami anda, Ny. Kim."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tn. dan Ny. Kim sangat terkejut saat pria yang mengaku sebagai atasan putrinya tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan mereka. Mereka mulai merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan hal yang buruk telah menimpa putri mereka._

" _Tn. dan Ny. Kim, kumohon izinkanlah aku menikahi putri kalian!" Yunho sendiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini._

 _Kedua orang tua Jaejoong semakin kebingungan oleh ucapan Yunho. Apakah pria tersebut sedang melamar putri mereka? Jika benar, pria tersebut melamar dengan cara yang aneh dan tidak lazim. Pria tersebut tidak perlu sampai berlutut dan memelas di hadapan mereka._

" _Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Tn. Kim. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa putrinya itu menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang pria?_

 _Yunho tertegun. Ia dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara. Hubungan mereka selama ini hanyalah sebatas atasan dan bawahan di kantor. "Uhm, kami tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan semacam itu."_

 _Tn. dan Ny. Kim hanya saling pandang. Mereka menjadi semakin bingung oleh jawaban Yunho._

" _Sebaiknya kau bangun terlebih dahulu, Nak! Kita akan membicarakannya secara baik-baik." Tn. Kim membantu Yunho untuk berdiri dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk._

" _Aku masih merasa bingung dengan yang kau katakan tadi. Jika aku tidak salah, tadi kau meminta izin untuk menikahi Jaejoong." Tn. Kim ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar._

" _Ya, memang benar. Saya ingin meminta restu dari kalian berdua sebagai orang tua Jaejoong untuk menikahi putri kalian." Yunho terlihat lebih tenang sekarang._

" _Lalu di mana Jaejoong? Mengapa ia tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Ny. Kim._

" _Uhm, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa aku akan datang kemari untuk menemui kalian," jawab Yunho._

" _Apakah itu artinya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa kau melamarnya kepada kami?" Tn. Kim menyimpulkan._

" _Ya, kira-kira seperti itu," ujar Yunho._

" _Sebelum kau melamar Jaejoong kepada kami, apakah kau sudah meminta langsung kepadanya untuk menikah denganmu?" tanya Tn. Kim. "Restu kami sangat bergantung pada jawaban Jaejoong sendiri. Kami akan menyetujui pria mana pun yang ia pilih. Kami sangat percaya kepadanya bahwa ia tidak akan sembarangan memilih pendamping hidupnya."_

" _Uhm,…" Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Belum, aku sama sekali belum bertanya kepadanya. Aku bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya."_

 _Tn. Kim hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pria muda di hadapannya ini benar-benar aneh. "Bagaimana bisa kami memberikan restu kepadamu jika kami belum mengetahui jawaban Jaejoong? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan dahulu kepada Jaejoong. Jika ia bersedia untuk menikah denganmu, baru kami bisa memberikan restu kami."_

" _Aku tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu kepadanya," balas Yunho._

" _Mengapa?" Tn. Kim benar-benar menganggap bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang sangat aneh._

 _Sebenarnya Yunho tidak berani untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa khawatir Jaejoong akan menolaknya karena kehadiran sahabat lama Jaejoong. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong adalah melalui kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Ia harus mendapatkan restu dari mereka sebelum pria itu mendahuinya. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku berniat untuk menikahinya minggu depan. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Aku akan memintanya untuk menikah denganku pada saat itu juga dan kami akan langsung menikah setelah ia menjawab 'ya'."_

" _Bagaimana jika ia menolakmu?" Tn. Kim tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho._

 _Yunho tertegun. Jaejoong belum tentu bersedia untuk menikah dengannya._

" _Kau akan menanggung malu jika ia menolakmu. Kau sudah mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan, tetapi mempelai wanitanya tidak mau menikah denganmu," lanjut Tn. Kim._

" _Aku tidak peduli jika ia menolakku. Biarlah aku menanggung malu. Demi Jaejoong aku bersedia menanggung semua itu. Aku sangat mencintainya dan kupikir ini adalah kesempatanku satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan dirinya." Yunho tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Seminggu ke depan ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mendapatkan penolakan, selain mempersiapkan upacara dan pesta pernikahan tentunya._

 _Ny. Kim merasa iba kepada Yunho. Ia sangat dekat dengan putrinya. Jaejoong bercerita kepadanya bahwa putrinya itu menyukai sang atasan yang bernama Jung Yunho. Namun, Yunho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya ketertarikkan kepada putrinya itu. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang menggembirakan? Cinta putrinya itu ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja!" Ia berkata kepada suaminya. "Biarkan Jaejoong yang menentukannya nanti! Kita berikan saja restu kita. Jika Jaejoong menolak, Ia tidak akan bisa menikahi putri kita, walaupun kita sudah merestuinya. Jadi, untuk saat ini kita berikan saja ia kesempatan untuk mencoba."_

 _Yunho merasa bahwa ia mendapatkan angin segar setelah mendengar ucapan Ny. Kim. Ia juga melihat ibu Jaejoong mengedipkan mata kepadanya. Ia merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati ibu Jaejoong._

 _Tn. Kim memikirkan kata-kata istrinya. "Hmm, baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya kita memberikannya kesempatan untuk mencoba, lagipula yang akan menanggung malu dan sakit hati adalah dia, bukan kita, jika Jaejoong menolak untuk menikah dengannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Jaejoong, tugas Yunho belum selesai. Ia masih harus menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikahi Jaejoong kepada keluarganya._

" _Apa?" Teriakan Ny. Jung membahana di kediaman Keluarga Jung. "Apakah kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau melamar seorang wanita dengan cara seperti itu?"_

 _Yunho merasa telinganya terasa panas karena teriakan ibunya. Ia sudah siap untuk diceramahi oleh orang tuanya._

" _Setiap wanita pasti mendambakan lamaran yang romantis, bukan ditodong seperti itu." Ny. Jung merasa kasihan kepada wanita yang disukai oleh putranya itu._

" _Menurutku rencana lamaranku itu sangatlah romantis. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat serius untuk membangun rumah tangga bersamanya. Kami bisa menikah saat itu juga." Yunho berargumen._

 _Ny. Jung mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala anaknya. "Hal itu memang romantis jika ia juga mencintaimu dan mempunyai keinginan untuk menikah denganmu. Akan tetapi, keadaannya sekarang kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaannya kepada dirimu. Kau justru akan membuatnya ketakutan."_

" _Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Bu. Aku harus menikahinya secepat mungkin. Aku tidak ingin ia menjadi milik orang lain." Yunho mencoba untuk membujuk ibunya._

" _Terserah kau saja. Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu! Akan tetapi, jangan harap ibu akan datang! Ibu tidak mau menanggung malu jika nanti kau sampai ditolak," ujar Ny. Jung._

" _Bu, apakah ibu tega melewatkan pernikahan anak ibu?" Yunho memelas kepada ibunya. "Aku akan merasa sedih jika ibu tidak hadir pada pernikahanku."_

" _Kau belum tentu akan menikah," balas Ny. Jung._

" _Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menerima lamaranku dan bersedia untuk menikah denganku?" Yunho berusaha untuk mempengaruhi ibunya._

 _Ny. Jung terdiam. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut._

" _Begini saja, ibu jangan menampakkan diri dulu sebelum Jaejoong memberikan jawabannya." Yunho memberikan pilihan untuk ibunya. "Jika aku ditolak, ibu tidak perlu menanggung malu. Jika Jaejoong menerima lamaranku, ibu bisa keluar untuk menampakkan diri dan menyaksikan pernikahan kami."_

" _Baiklah." Ny. Jung menyetujui saran Yunho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan sahabat lamamu tadi malam?" Yunho merasa sangat penasaran. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong kini sudah resmi berpacaran dengan sahabat lamanya itu._

" _Aku merasa sangat senang. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kami banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupan kami masing-masing dan mengenang masa lalu." Jaejoong bercerita dengan wajah berseri-seri._

" _Oh, ya?" komentar Yunho singkat. Hatinya benar-benar panas, tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang._

" _Sahabatku itu baru diterima kerja seminggu yang lalu. Setelah lulus kuliah ia sempat bekerja di tempat lain. Akan tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk menikah dan ia berhenti bekerja saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia mengandung. Ia ingin fokus untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya terlebih dahulu. Sekarang anaknya sudah berusia satu setengah tahun. Suaminya mengizinkannya untuk kembali bekerja," lanjut Jaejoong._

 _Mengandung? Melahirkan? Suami? Yunho merasa dirinya terlihat konyol. Jadi, sahabat lama Jaejoong adalah seorang perempuan? Seharusnya kemarin ia menanyakan jenis kelamin sahabat Jaejoong itu. Jika ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak kemarin, ia tidak perlu cemburu dan terburu-buru untuk menemui orang tua Jaejoong. Ia sudah terlanjur menyatakan niatnya untuk menikahi Jaejoong minggu depan. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi._

" _Tuan, mengapa anda terdiam? Apakah anda melamun?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah bosnya._

" _Ah, tidak," balas Yunho. "Aku teringat akan sesuatu. Minggu depan kita harus pergi dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu ke Pulau Jeju. Kau bawa saja pakaian yang cukup untuk seminggu, termasuk baju renang, baju tidur, dan gaun pesta."_

" _Dokumen apa saja yang perlu saya siapkan, Tuan?" Jaejoong menyiapkan buku catatannya._

" _Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan dokumen apa pun," jawab Yunho._

" _Oh, baiklah," sahut Jaejoong. "Kita akan menginap di hotel mana, Tuan? Saya akan memesankan kamar hotelnya."_

" _Tidak perlu, mereka yang akan menyiapkan segalanya," jawab Yunho lagi. "Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apa pun untuk perjalanan bisnis kali ini, cukup siapkan dirimu dan barang-barang pribadimu."_

 _Jaejoong merasa heran. Perjalanan bisnis kali ini lebih terdengar seperti liburan daripada perjalanan bisnis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke Hotel Toscana di Pulau Jeju. Mereka tiba pada malam hari. Biasanya mereka akan langsung check-in setibanya di hotel. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Para pegawai hotel sudah menyambut kedatangan mereka dan mereka dipandu untuk menuju ballroom hotel._

" _Silakan ikuti saya, Tn. Jung dan Nn. Kim!" Seorang pegawai hotel berkata kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong merasa takjub. Baru kali ini mereka disambut seperti ini sesampainya di hotel. Pasti klien yang akan mereka temui kali ini adalah orang yang sangat penting._

 _Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Dua orang penjaga pintu membukakan pintu kayu tersebut untuk mereka._

" _Silakan!" Pegawai hotel yang memandu mereka mempersilakan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk memasuki ballroom._

 _Jaejoong tampak terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam ballroom. Dekorasi ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti dekorasi sebuah pesta pernikahan. "Wah, indah sekali!" Ia mulai berpikir bahwa mereka datang kemari untuk menghadiri pernikahan rekan bisnis mereka. Mengapa bosnya tidak memberitahukan hal ini? Jika ia mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan mengenakan gaun pesta, bukan busana kerja._

 _Tunggu! Jaejoong melihat ada yang aneh dengan dekorasi pestanya. Ia melihat spanduk bertuliskan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru, Yunho dan Jaejoong!' Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. Para tamu yang hadir pun ternyata adalah teman-temannya. Ia bahkan melihat kedua orang tuanya di sana. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa ayah dan ibu ada di sini?" Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya._

" _Jaejoong." Yunho berdiri di dekat Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong menoleh ke arah bosnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Tuan? Mengapa orang tua dan teman-temanku ada di sini? Aku juga melihat spanduk bertuliskan…" ia terdiam saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya seketika memerah. "Ya, ampun!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat malu._

 _Yunho merasa sangat gugup. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia menunggu sampai Jaejoong menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya itu. Namun, setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia pun terpaksa memanggil Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, lihatlah aku! Janganlah kau sembunyikan wajahmu terus!"_

 _Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangannya perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat merah. Ia memandang pria tinggi nan tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Jaejoongie,…" Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan sekretarisnya itu. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ia pun membuka kotak kecil yang dipegangnya, menampakkan sepasang cincin berlian._

 _Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semua ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Ia melirik kedua orang tuanya. Tega sekali mereka bersekongkol dengan Yunho untuk merencanakan semua ini._

 _Yunho masih berlutut dan menatap Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menerima lamarannya dan bersedia menikah dengannya malam ini juga._

 _Jaejoong memang sangat mencintai Yunho. Sudah tiga tahun ia memiliki perasaan tersebut kepada bosnya itu. Ia merasa bahagia karena ternyata Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada dirinya. Namun, sepertinya bosnya itu sangat serius untuk menikah dengannya, sedangkan ia sendiri merasa bahwa ia masih belum siap untuk menikah. "Apakah kita akan menikah malam ini juga?"_

" _Jika kau menerima cintaku, kita akan langsung menikah di tempat ini," jawab Yunho. Ia merasakan keraguan pada nada bicara Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu muda untuk menjalani bahtera rumah tangga. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah secepat ini. Ia masih ingin fokus memikirkan pekerjaannya. Ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga._

 _Yunho merasa sangat putus asa. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. "Maafkan jika aku menyatakan cintaku kepadamu dengan cara seperti ini! Aku tidak akan menekan atau memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Kau mempunyai kebebasan untuk menentukan pilihanmu."_

 _Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia juga mencintai pria itu dan tidak rela jika Yunho bersanding dengan wanita lain. Namun, ia belum siap untuk menikah sekarang. Bisakah ia menerima cinta Yunho, tetapi tidak perlu menikah sekarang?_

 _Jaejoong melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semua orang terlihat cemas menunggu jawaban darinya. Mereka semua mendukung Yunho, termasuk orang tua dan teman-temannya. Ia merasa tertekan sendirian. Apakah yang harus ia perbuat? Yunho sudah susah payah merencanakan pesta pernikahan ini. Ia merasa tidak tega jika usaha Yunho dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan ini menjadi sia-sia. "Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu malam ini juga."_

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekretaris yang baru beberapa jam resmi menjadi istrinya itu duduk sambil memandangi cincin pernikahan mereka. "Mengapa kau tidak tidur? Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah?" Ia ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

Yunho melihat sisa-sisa air mata yang tertinggal pada wajah Jaejoong. "Hey, apakah kau menangis? Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong. " Ia merasa sedih melihat air mata pada wajah istrinya. Ia merasa bersalah. "Apakah kau menyesal telah menikah denganku? Apakah kau merasa bahwa aku telah memaksamu untuk menerima lamaranku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa ragu apakah ia harus berterus terang kepada Yunho.

"Katakanlah kepadaku apa yang telah membuatmu resah! Aku adalah suamimu sekarang. Kau bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatimu kepadaku," ujar Yunho.

"Aku merasa takut," lirih Jaejoong.

"Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan? Aku akan membantumu menghadapi ketakutanmu itu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan memberikan rasa aman kepadamu." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia memang harus berterus terang kepada Yunho. Yunho adalah suaminya sekarang. "Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat takut untuk menghadapi pernikahan ini. Ini terjadi secara mendadak. Aku belum mempersiapkan apa pun untuk menjadi seorang istri."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kini ia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Ia pun memeluk istrinya itu. "Kau tidak perlu merasa takut. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku pun belum berpengalaman untuk menjadi seorang suami. Kita bisa belajar bersama-sama."

Jaejoong masih terlihat murung. "Aku merasa takut. Bagaimana jika aku hamil setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merawat bayi."

Yunho tertawa. "Kita bisa belajar dari sekarang, lagipula ada ibumu dan ibuku yang akan mengajarimu merawat bayi. Aku pun akan selalu mendampingimu dalam merawat dan membesarkan bayi kita."

Jaejoong merasa lebih tenang setelah mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia merasa malu karena rasa cemasnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Jadi, ternyata itu alasannya." Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tampak enggan dan takut untuk kusentuh, ternyata kau takut hamil."

"Bukan hanya itu," ujar Jaejoong. "Kudengar malam pertama itu sangat mengerikan."

Yunho tercengang. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memang sangat wajar jika pengantin wanita merasa ketakutan dalam menghadapi malam pengantin. Pada saat seperti itulah peran suami sangat dibutuhkan untuk memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan kepada istrinya. Oleh karena itu, tadi aku bertanya apakah kau merasa nyaman atau tidak, apakah kau ingin melakukannya dengan posisi tertentu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Tn. Jung, tahukah kau bahwa dari luar karaktermu itu sangat mirip dengan Christian Grey di dalam novel "Fifty Shades of Grey"? Kau sangat tampan dan berkharisma seperti Christian Grey."

Yunho hanya bisa melongo. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menyamakan dirinya dengan Christian Grey? Sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda dari tokoh Christian Grey dalam novel. Ia adalah pria yang lembut, humoris, dan sangat menghormati wanita.

"Wajar bukan jika aku berpikir bahwa kau juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Christian Grey dalam melakukan hubungan seks?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau membaca novel mesum itu?" Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa wanita sepolos Jaejoong membaca novel bergenre erotika. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong juga menonton filmnya.

"Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari temanku. Mendengar cerita temanku saja aku sudah merasa ketakutan. Mana sanggup aku membacanya," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa semua pria tampan dan berkharisma seperti kalian memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dalam berhubungan seks. Sangat wajar jika aku merasa ketakutan."

"Pada kenyataannya aku tidak seperti itu, bukan?" Yunho membela diri. "Kau sudah merasakannya sendiri."

"Ya, kini aku sudah tidak merasa takut lagi. Malam pertama kita ternyata tidak semenakutkan yang kupikirkan." Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau juga memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

"Jadi, apakah kau menginginkannya lagi?" Yunho mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Lain kali saja ya, Tn. Jung. Hahaha!" Jaejoong menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

 **The End**


End file.
